Harry Potter-The Muisical Preview
by cornflowerariel
Summary: Its Harry Potter and company good and bad singing the famous Disney songs. Everything from "Go the Distance to Cruella De Ville". Please give me suggestions on Disney/Pixar songs for Minerva (Transfiguration Professor) , Lupin & Umbridge.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter The Musical**

**I don't own either Harry Potter or any Disney-Pixar movies and their songs. They belong to JK Rowling and Walt Disney-Pixar companies.**

Year 1-Part 1

Harry Potter woke up in the cupboard under the stairs. Aunt Petunia was at the door knocking on it. Harry woke up and brushed off his socks. He had the dream of the flying motorcycle. "I have often dreamed of a far off place. Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me where the crowds will cheer when they see my face and a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be." Harry sang. His relatives just looked at him oddly. Harry continued "I'll be there someday; I can go the distance will find my way, if I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong. Down, an unknown road to embrace my fate. Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you. And a thousand years, would be worth the wait. It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through and I won't look back, I can go the distance. And I'll stay on track, no, I won't accept defeat It's an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope. Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete."

Veron said "What in the world are you singings?!"

He ignored Veron and continued singing "But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part. A hero's strength is measured by his heart. Like a shooting star I will go the distance I will search the world I will face its heart. I don't care how far I can go the distance till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms." Harry finished

"Finally you're done with that internal racket!" Uncle Veron crabbed.

*Several days later at Hut on the Rock*

Hagrid had just broken down the door and used his umbrella to light a fire. Harry started getting in the mood to sing again "Not more singing!" The Dursleys said. "Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how it all means something and yet nothing to me." Harry started. "I can see there's so much to learn it's all so close and yet so far. I see myself as people see me oh; I just know there's something bigger out there. I wanna know, can you show me. I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me something's familiar about these strangers like me. "

Veron and Petunia both said "STOP singing!"

As Harry, continues to sing the scene changes to the Diagonal Alley and we see him shopping for his stuff. "Of some other world, far beyond this place beyond the trees, above the clouds.  
I see before me a new horizon I wanna know, can you show me  
I wanna know about these strangers like me."

The scene changes to King's Cross Station and Harry sees the Weaslys even though he hasn't met them yet. "Tell me more, please show me something's familiar about these strangers like me. I wanna, know, can you show me. I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me something's familiar about these strangers like me" Harry finished and asked how to get onto the platform.

Fred and George helped him get the trunk on and they too started singing "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze. It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem-free philosophy. Hakuna Matata!" Harry asks "Hakuna Matata?" "Yeah it's our motto" George said "What's a motto?" Harry asks. "Nothing. What's a-motto with you?" Fred said. George and Fred keep singing "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze! Harry joins in here: "It means no worries for the rest of your days"

"It's our problem-free philosophy Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!" All three finishes the song at the same time and the twins go back to their mum on the platform.

Harry gets a compartment for himself and sits down. Harry is soon joined by a different red-headed boy. Ronald Weasly was his name Ron started to sing. "You've got a friend in me you've got a friend in me. When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said boy, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me If you've got troubles, I've got them too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. We stick together and can see it through Cause you've got a friend in me you've got a friend in me. Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am."

Hermione enters right then and asked if they had seen a toad. They both said no. "Bigger and Stronger too maybe but none of them will ever love you the way I do, it's me and you boy, and as the years go by our friendship will never die. You're going to see it's our destiny you've got a friend in me you've got a friend in me you've got a friend in me."

Draco and his cronies come into the compartment and Ron again starts to sing "You think I'm an ignorant savage" ...Draco looks surprised at this singing "And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so. But still I cannot see if the savage one is me. How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know" Draco and cronies leave the compartment.

Hermione enters and starts to sing "A whole new world a dazzling place I never knew. Unbelievable sights indescribable feeling! A whole, new world is waiting there for me."

End of Year 1 Part 1


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

**Harry Potter the Musical**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney/Pixar songs or movies. The rights go to JK Rowling and Walt Disney-Pixar Company**

Year 1-Part 2

Note: Sorry about this year being in two parts. It's just I didn't think I would be able to fit all songs into one chapter

Harry and Ron and their future classmates and other years get off the train and Harry sees Hagrid. He is singing "Look for the bare necessities. The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife, I mean the bare necessities. Old Mother Nature's recipes, that brings the bare necessities of life." As Hagrid is singing the scene, changes from the station, to the boats to the Great Hall where everyone gets sorted. Then Dumbledore sings "Higitus Figitus zumbabazing, I want your attention everything!" and the feast begins.

*fast forward to Transfiguration class many days later*

Professor McGonagall is at the front of the classroom and Harry and the rest of the class hear music and Harry asked Ron "Is this going to be a musical of this and our future school years?" Ron just shrugged. Then Professor McGonagall starts to sing "Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo. Put 'em together and what have you got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

Scene changes from Transfiguration class as McGonagall is singing, to Charms class on Oct.31st and then just after charms class Ron starts "Look there she goes that girl is strange no question. No denying she's a funny girl that Hermione!" the people in the courtyard just look at Ron weirdly but Ron continues "With a smart off look. And her nose stuck in a book. She's a funny girl that Hermione!"

*The rest of Harry school year happens and then they all return to King Cross's Station to their families and Ron's little sister is singing. "I don't know when, I don't know how But I know something's starting right now."

End of Year 1.

Note 2 : Snape and Voldy's songs I'm saving for later years.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter Disney Musical

Year 2

Harry was having a very bad birthday, he was forced to stay in his bedroom and pretend he wasn't there due to his relatives' guests. When he arrived in his bedroom, he saw this elf-like creature wearing a dirty pillow. The elf said "My name is Dobby" and after Dobby couldn't convince Harry to not go back to Hogwarts. Dobby escaped the room and started singing "Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here. Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip and then make the sucker disappear?" and at the last word Dobby disappeared.

*several days later after Ron and his twin brothers get Harry from the Number Four Private Drive. Ginny appears and in her head she again sings "I don't know when  
I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now." as she runs away from the table.

The Weaslys and Harry met Hermione in Diagonal Alley and went to Flourish and Blots where Mr. Lockhart happens to be that day. All the women who were pushing and shoving including Hermione and Mrs. Weasly were singing "You're everyone's favourite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you. And it's not very hard to see why!" The males and boys including the Weasly males and Harry, who happened to be looking around were frowning like they didn't agree with the song. Lucius Malfoy came in and started singing "Are you in or out?  
Gotta know without a doubt. I'm the one you need for a dirty deed. I'm the best, success is guaranteed. Are you men or mice? Take a slice of my advice! You want a fearless leader, one that's strong and stout. Better vote for me. Are you in or out?"

*scene then changes to Hogwarts and fast forwards to Chambers of Secerts*

Harry is in the Chambers of Secrets. He been separated from Ron and their professor who doesn't remember who he was. He just met Tom Marvlo Riddle who is a young Lord Voldemort. Voldy/Tom Marvlo Riddle just let loose the Salazar Slythein's Basilisk and the basilisk is singing "Trust in me, just in me/ Shut your eyes and trust in me/ You can sleep safe and sound/ Knowing I am around/Slip into silent slumber/ Sail on a silver mist  
Slowly and surely your senses/Will cease to resist/Trust in me, just in me/ Shut your eyes and trust in me."


End file.
